Edward Carnby
Character Edward Carnby Also known as: * EC Status: Alive Date of Birth: October 3rd, 1987 Place of birth: Los Santos Nationality: Dominican-American Main affiliation: * Cameron Cooksey * Michael Defledhead * Chris Lopez * Niko Bellic Enemies: * Mario Bonelli Job: * AmbiguX Director of Security * CB Autos Mechanic * CMO of Bellic Enterprises (formerly) * Head of Express Cabs & Service (formerly) Handle: @EdwardGTAO Creation Date: July 2014 Edward Carnby is a registered character. He was created in July of 2014. Biography Edward Carnby was born on October 3rd, 1987 at the Pillbox Hill Medical Center, in Los Santos. His parents were killed shortly after he was born. How it happened basically, it was a day after he was born, an attack occured, so they both ran for the Airport with the aunt, both got shot when they reached the airport doors, aunt took Edward and got him in Liberty City, the baddest part of Liberty City. Broker. Edward since then was with his aunt and sister, and as he grew up the aunt sacrificed everything to give Edward and his sister a good life, but that leaded him to responsibility. At the age of 14, he started taking family responsibilities like killing for money, robbing for money and food, everything to keep his only family left alive and well. At the age of 18 he got arrested for illegal street racing and for the other actions he's done in the past, he was gonna be sentenced to 5 years in Prison, but went to the US Army to do wet work. It was war, and he nearly got killed by a tank and enemy soldiers while in battle. He faked his death as the calvary showed up, USA won the battle and Edward got discharged after a year of work, resulting him out of bars too. His aunt died while he was in the Army, sister died of cancer a year later, got married and had a daughter and had to reasure their safety away from LC so they moved to LS, bought a house and he started becoming a cop. One night after Edward was out of his shift and went home, he walked in only to see writings and the place looking like a mess. Then he heard screams coming from upstairs and he knew something was up. His daughter was the first to die then the wife. Edward was 22 at the time. It took him 5 years to track down the guy who send his hitmen. The guy was located in Brazil. He killed many informants to know where he's at, took hits, until he finally got face to face with the Killer. The building they were in was falling apart, so they both fell. Him hitting the asphalt and Edward hitting a car and survived. Then goes to quit his job as a Detective and become the criminal he's now known, working for AmbiguX and CB Auto Shop, was a employee for Bellic Enterprises AKA the second family he wished he had, and rest is history. Personality Edward's not the best of light heads, but when you really need him to take care of a job, he's the man, as he shares US Army History. Will take risks like taking bullets for his friends, going to prison again and such, basically he's humble to those who are humble around him. His bravery and creativity for attacks also results him into learning US Army planning. So in short Edward is a brave, humble and risk taker. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery edwardtwitter.jpeg|Edward's profile picture EDWARDGAL2.jpeg|Edward at the tattoo parlor __NOEDITSECTION__